2p Italy brothers' blog of evilness and fashion
by WindChibi
Summary: Ciao! Lovino here, welcoming you to my and Veneziano's blog! We will be answering your questions, dares, letters and everything you send to us! We are waiting for you to send us stuff. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Send stuff through PMs :3.
1. Introduction

Ciao everybody! My name is Lovino and I'm gonna introduce you to my and fratellino's blog~ Isn't this so nice?

No, it is not. Why would I want to have a damn blog? Share it with you too? It's stupid.

No, it's not! It will be fun! And nice! And I saw a lot of our counterparts do it~ Maybe we will get questions and letters from them~

I do **not **want letters from the coward that calls himself Italy.

That's mean. Maybe you would get along with my counterpart? The both of you have a slightly colorful vocabulary.

Ugh. Why the hell am I even discussing this with you? I can just leave you there to do the stupid thing by yourself.

But then it's not exciting at all! I want to do it with fratellino! To share the love~

Fine. I'll do it. But we aren't sharing any love.

* * *

So... Yeah. The 2p!Italy brothers have a blog now where you can ask questions, send dares and letters and more. Why? Because I wanna try it. Everything will be sent through PMs :3. Or at least in the beginning.


	2. Guest

Hi~ Wind with the first letter here~ :D

* * *

To 2p!Italy: Just one thing. Do you like grampa Rome or hate him? And for 2p!Romano: I loves you! You and 2p!Canada rule! So do you Italy!

~/\~

Dear Guest,

Thanks for writing~ We are happy to see somebody sending us stuff~ And now, onto the questons~

Who? That bastard wasn't even there for most of my damn life! I hate him.

Aw... But Vene, he is here now~ And he loves us~

Shut the hell up, idiota. Nobody asked for you damn opinion.

You're just moody~ And grazie! Ti voglio bene~

What did I say about the "sharing of love"? It's stupid, dammit.

But it's nice~

Whatever stupido.

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Hey! First letter here~ :D I hope that more of you will write~

Ti voglio bene= I love you, usually to relatives or friends

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Obviously 2p!Lovino writes the beginning and end of the letters XD.

See ya in another chapter~


	3. Blog entry

This is Wind with a blog entry~ XD

* * *

**Date: **09-08-2013

**Writer: **Lovino

Ciao~ Lovino writing here! And I'm posting the first entry on this blog~

So… What should I start with? Well, what happened today I guess~ Although… Today wasn't eventful, aside from Veneziano trying to use his knives on me saying that he wants to see how sharp they are and England being a fashion disaster (ugh, those clothes are so last century!) and a cupcake freak.

I should also note that Spain almost chopped my head off because I hugged Japan. He became very possessive and told me that I'm not allowed to hug anybody because I'm his. Weird.

Next on my list are the letters~ I'm glad to see one already, but what upsets me is that there are no more... Per favor, send more~ We are enjoying reading and answering~

My last thing on the list is also something about the letters. You can send us dares~ I'm sure Vene and I will enjoy them~

I think this is all about today~ I'll come back later, but the next post will be written by fratello~

Have a nice day~

* * *

So... I had this idea. When no letters are coming I am gonna post a blog entry as either of the 2p!Italy brothers :D. You can send your letters as any nation, your (nation) OC or yourself :D. Hope to see more letters~


	4. 1P Ensalia

Ciao, I'm 1p Ensalia~  
((And I'm the admin that deals with her crap))

So, I guess you guys kinda are my fratelli? Because in 1p world, you guys are!  
((Help...))  
Ashley, wtf. There is no help needed!  
((Except you and your love-triangle...))  
Shaddup. It's not my fault!  
((It kinda is...))  
Well, just wondering, what are the 2p!Nordics like? Because the 1p!Nordics are nice!  
((Not bad question-wise! How is Linara doing?))  
You mean 2p meh?  
((Yes bakadou))  
I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!  
((Yeah, I know... *Rolls eyes*))  
And, what is 2p-  
((*Interupts* Let me guess, Canada.))  
How'd you know?  
((Because I'm a psycic type.))  
And I'm a I don't care type.  
((That type suits you.))  
*Facepalm*  
((Now I'm gonna go because semi-2p me is being French))  
Okay, bye~!  
((Bye and F U))  
That's so harsh.. well, anyways, I'ma go, Byeeeee~!

~Ensalia  
((~Admin Ashley))

~/\~

Ciao Ensalia!

Your fratelli? That would be so nice~ To have 1p! fratelli~

Stop daydreaming idiot. We can't have the 1p!s as brothers. That would be freakin' stupid.

But why? We are each other's fratelli~

That makes no freakin' sense. As for the Nordics, they are very different from yours. Denmark is silent and serious, Finland is intimidating, Iceland is over cheerful, Norway is loud and happy-go-lucky and Sweden is cold even if his exterior is warm. Bunch of idiots.

That's mean fratello. But he is right~ Our Nordics are different~ 2P!Canada is also different. From what I know your Canada is shy, calm and a sweetheart. Our Canada is a reckless, cold and intimidating nation. He doesn't take no for an answer and he's really scary.

Do I look like I care? No.

Meanie.

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano.

* * *

Fratelli= brothers

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter :D ~


	5. 2P Fem America

Hey you two,

My male self is annoying me and the other 2p fems! He even started a war against us. Help us stop him or else!

From,

2p Fem America

(( admin: I'm going to ask as myself now! 2p north Italy, can you give me some of your special pasta? 2p Romano, what do you think about 1p Germany? ))

~/\~

Ciao bella!

We would like to-

Why would we help you? What will we gain if we help you? I don't see a damn reason why we should help.

There are gonna be 1P!countries~

Let me get my knives.

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano.

(Why should I? I don't even freakin' cook. My idiota fratello is the one cooking pasta all the time.

But you cook too~ And it's delicious!

My answer is no.

1P!Germany? He seems like a nice guy although he is so serious. He is no fun.)

* * *

Ciao= hello

Bella= beautiful

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	6. 2P Fem America II

Hey you two,

Not the 1p countries just male 2p America, but there is a possibility that the 1p countries will get involved since 1p Fem Japan has been taken hostage by him. The 1p countries will be on my side...So... you two are still going to help us right?

From,

2p Fem America

(( Admin: 2p North Italy, really? you won't give me your pasta... oh well you're still my favorite 2p. Do you like to read? If so what is your favorite book?))

~/\~

Ciao bella!

We will help no matter what reasons~

Whatever. I just want to stab that idiot with my knives.

Always so eager to shed blood. We will be there anyway~

So what if she has been taken hostage? She is an 1p!. They should take her back. Not us help them, dammit. Are you growing soft or what.

But fratello~ She is nice. Why not help her? Both 2p Fem America and her friend.

You're an idiot, that's why. I'm gonna take part only because I want a good fight.

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

(I don't hate reading. What I read usually are history books about the bloody past.

He is such a bookworm when nobody is around~

Shut up idiota!)

* * *

Ciao= hello

Bella= beautiful

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	7. 2P Fem America III

Hey you two,

Good to know that you will still fight with us. I do know that, but 2p Fem Japan keeps insisting on us getting her 1p back. Yes I do seem to be growing a bit soft... but only because of me being around 1p Fem America a little too much. So now I'm not as violent and rude as I used to be. I kind of hate it... but I can still pound someone in with my bat when someone pisses me off though. Anyways just so you know male 2p England has joined male 2p America by being bribed.

From,  
2p Fem America

~/\~

Ciao bella!

Good to know that you're still our Fem America~ We don't want you going too soft~

Ugh… That idiot! 2P England can be bribed with anything. 2P America could have promised him cupcake ingredients if they win.

Those cupcakes are horrible! I don't want them to win! If they win they will transform us into those things! I don't wanna become a cupcake!

Shut the hell up idiota! I'm trying to think of a plan.

Fratello is so smart~

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Bella= beautiful

Idiota= idiot

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	8. 2P Fem America IV

Hey you two,

Male 2p America and England have just arrived in my world with an army! You better think of a plan quickly... And come over here right now! * opens the portal to the 2p Nyotalia world*

From,

2p Fem America

~/\~

Ciao bella!

What? That's no good! We are coming~

Stop wasting time then, idiot!*drags 2P!Lovino through portal and ducks just in time to avoid bullets* What the hell?!

We better be careful~

I know that! Cover me until I think of something!

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Bella= beautiful

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	9. Fangirl ofDOOOOM

HEY! 2p! Romano kiss 2p! Spain!

~/\~

Ciao~

Huh? I would do that, but Spain will kill me for sure.

Do it timorosi. It's not like it would be the first time.

But I'm scared! He will chop my head off! And why do you care? It's not like you have anything to do with it.

I don't care. That's right, but I would enjoy a good laugh watching you running for your dear life.

You're mean fratello. But I'll do it.*dramatically* Goodbye dear world!*kisses Spain and runs away giggling* You'll never catch me!

This is gonna be fun to watch.*eats popcorn as he watches his brother being chased around*

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Timorosi= scaredy cat/scared

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~:D


	10. 2P America

Yo 2p Italy and 2p Romano,

Just who do you think you are siding with the 2p Fems?! You're one of us right? Well, since you are on the other side of the playing field * points bat at them* I will not lose to either you two nor the 2p Fems! * swings his bat at them* Just so you know I will not hand over 1p Fem Japan.

From,

2p America

~/\~

Ciao!

Why, you! Who the hell do you think you are to tell us with who to side?!

Sí! She asked us nicely~ And was the first one!

Give her back or I'll come and get her personally!*rises hands with knives clenched in them* My knives want to taste new blood.

That's a little messy fratello.

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Sí= yes

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	11. Estella Tweak

Hey guys! I have a question for you! 2p! N. Italy: Have you ever kissed 2p Germany? If you haven't you MUST kiss him! And if you don't... I won't hesitate to kill you!

2p! Romano: How much do you love your brother on a scale of 1 to 10?

Ciao! Hugs and kisses,  
-Estella Tweak

~/\~

Ciao Estella Tweak!

Ugh! Why would I kiss that idiot? I'm never gonna do that. It's stupid. And if you try anything, you won't succeed. These knives aren't just for show.

He is not kidding bella. Don't do anything reckless. And that would be 9000!

Did you just do an "it's over 9000!" joke, idiota?

What if I did? It was funny~ And for real now, it's 10 out of 10.

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Bella= beautiful

Idiota= idiot

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	12. 2P America II

Yo 2p Italy and 2p Romano,

Whatever... Why should I hand her over? Besides 1p Fem Japan is being held in a secret place where not even you can find. I'm still not going to tell you where she is or giving up on this fight! * attacks them again* 2p Fem America... nice? Haha! That's stupid. Since when was she ever nice to anyone? Unless that stupid 1p Fem America did something to her.

From,

2p America

~/\~

Ciao!

Let me guess.*pushes 2p!Lovino back and defends himself with his knives* She is in your damn house?*extends an arm in order to scratch 2p!America with his knife*

She was nice to us, chigi! She asked for our help instead of forcing, threatening or bribing us! So shut your mouth about her!*hides behind 2p!Italy*Don't hurt me per favore!

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Per favore= please

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	13. 2P America III

Yo 2p Italy and 2p Romano,

So what if she is? I still won't give her up! * arm is cut by 2p Italy's knife* Hey that hurt! * smacks 2p Italy in the side with his bat hard enough to knock him over* That's for cutting my arm! * turns to 2p Romano* Now it's your turn... * 2p America gets knocked over by 2p Fem America*

From,

2p America

~/\~

Ciao!

That also freakin' hurt, you jerk!*is massaging his side as he stands up*

Oh no, are you alright fratello?*is trembling as he tries to help 2p!Italy*

I'm freakin' fine. Don't touch me.

S-sí! She needs our help!

I see that idiota!

What do we do? What do we do?!*is panicking*

Stop freakin' panicking for no reason! We have this under control.

No, we don't!*even more panicked*

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Sí= yes

Idiota= idiot

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	14. 2P America IV

Yo 2p Italy and 2p Romano,

Ha! You're panicking! * throws off 2p Fem America and hits her with his bat* What are you going to do now? * hits 2p Italy a second time in the same place* As of right now you two are too weak to defeat me!

From,

2p America

~/\~

Ciao!

That's cheating, you prick! And I'm not panicking!

Don't you dare!*gets in the way of the bat and stops it before it hits her*

Don't you ever dare hurt my stupido fratello!*is still massaging his side, but rises the other hand and scratches 2p!America's arm and bat*

A-are you alright?*helps 2p!Fem!America to stand up*

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Stupido= stupid

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	15. 1P Ensalia II

Boku Ensalia~  
((Ore Admin Ashley..~))

Again, how is Linara?  
((You didn't answer it last time))  
I'm getting opinions. Here is a question~!  
2p Feli, what would you rather do, hug 1p Germany or hug 2p Lovi?  
2p Lovi, Would you rather eat 2p England's Cupcakes or 1p England's scones?  
((Wait, someone's logging on..))  
Linara Celesticara is now online  
L: H-hi Lunara...  
Hi Linara~!  
((Hi.))  
L: What a-are you doing?  
Stuff...  
L: Ok, bye..  
Linara Celesticara is now offline.  
Wierd...  
((Too wierd..))  
Well, last things...  
Guys, I'm in a love tri-angle, thoughts?  
Do you need help with that 2p war-thingy? 'Cause I could help! *Smirks* I'm awesome with combat, so is Lina~!  
((WE KNOW))  
Anyways, Bye~!

~Ensalia  
((~Admin named Ashley))

~/\~

Ciao Ensalia!

Oh, mi dispiace for not answering! Linara is doing alright~ Last time we were home, that's it.

I would rather kill them both with my knives.

That's mean fratello! I love you!

Well, I don't. Get over it.

I would rather eat our England's cupcakes. They taste wonderful if you ignore his special ingredient~

I'm not a love expert. Why don't you ask 1P!France? He knows everything about that stuff.

We could help~ I think you should spend time with each one separately and decide which one you liked more~

You can do whatever you want.

Join us~ We need all the power we can get~

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Mi dispiace= I'm sorry

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= huts and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	16. 2P America V

Hey you two,

* takes 2p Romano's hand and is helped up*

Thanks... I think I'll be okay now. Hey, your side is bleeding!

From,

2p Fem America

~/\~

Ciao!

It's nothing serious.*smirks defiantly* Just a small wound.

F-Fratello... We need help...

We don't. This prick won't escape without scars!

B-But! We can't do much!

Is he getting in your damn head? Do you have that little will?

N-no...

Then freakin' fight! You didn't bring me there for freakin' nothing!

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	17. 2P America VI

Yo 2p Italy and 2p Romano,

* holds hurt arm and glares at them*

You will pay! *tries to attack them again but is stopped by two of the other 2p Fems ( 2p Fem Spain and 2p Fem Japan)*

From,

2p America

~/\~

Ciao!

Go take 1P Fem Japan back! I don't need your freakin' help!

Fratello is right. We can hold him here until you take her back! She is in his house, by the way.

I'd like to see you try!*glares back as he licks his blood from his bloodied hand*

That's gross fratello. Even for you.

Don't you have something better to freakin' do?

Not really.

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	18. 2P Fem Spain and 2P Fem Japan

Dear 2p Italy and 2p Romano,

We will rescue 1p Fem Japan now. Please be careful now both of you and 2p Fem America. Thanks for telling us where she is. * leave to 2p America's place*

From,

2p Fem Spain and 2p Fem Japan

~/\~

Ciao!

Whatever. I just want to fight this idiot!

Fratello... That's not why we are here.

How many times did I freakin' tell you that I don't care?

I lost count.

That's right. That many times.

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisess

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	19. 2P America VII

Yo 2p Italy and 2p Romano,

* issues a few of his army to ambush 2p Italy and 2p Romano from behind* Ha! Good luck in stopping me! * goes to stop 2p Fem Spain and 2p Fem Japan*

From,  
2p America

~/\~

Ciao!

Hey that's not fair! You have to fight us not them!*whines as he tries to fight back* Help me fratello!

Help 2P Fem America, idiota!*somehow escapes and runs in front of 2P America* Going anywhere?

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Idiota= idiot

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	20. 2P America VIII

Yo 2p Italy and 2p Romano,

2p Italy how'd you get passed my army!? * Army is closing in on 2p Romano and 2p Fem America* Now it's just you and me. I've been wanting to fight you since the last time you attacked me a year ago! * grabs a hold of 2p Italy's wrist ( the one with the knife) and squeezed it real tight* Hmm... I wonder what will happen if I break both of your wrists... you probably won't be able to use those knives of yours will you? Give up now or I will break your wrists. * 2p Fem America gets free and comes over to help 2p Italy break free from 2p America's grasp*

From,

2p America

~/\~

Ciao!

Oh, for hell's sake! 2P Fem America, stay with the idiot I call fratello.

Heeeeelp meeee! They are trapping me!*is fighting back clumsily*

I have two wrists and feet. I can use anything. Did ya think I only have knives in my hands?*successfully kicks 2P!America's side, a knife glued to his foot scratching him again*

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	21. 1P Ensalia III

At 1p! Nordic's place*  
E: Guys! My 2p Fratelli are in trouble!  
D: Well let's kick some 2p arse! *Grabs Battle Axe*  
N: Don't rush things..  
S: 'es r'g't.  
F: I agree!  
I: I have no choice but to agree..  
E: Let's get Lina first! Norway, you remember how to make that portal?  
N: Yeah, just let me handle that. You have anything to fight with?  
E: I have Espiorn~! (French: Hope)  
N: Good. Everyone stand back. *Starts chanting and on the floor a spiralling portal appears*  
D: Wow, good job Norge!  
E: Impressive. Everyone join hands!  
*Ensalia's and Norway's hands join, making both faintly blush, followed by the others*  
E: Think about my island and JUMP!  
*Everyone jumps, followed by a soft thud*  
E: Ok, everyone's here! Up the mountain, now~! *Teleports them up, draining some energy*  
N: Good work.  
E: Thanks. *Rings doorbell and Angel with a Shotgun plays* Good to see she picked a good freaking song for the doorbell! *Door opens*  
2p E: Luna, w-what are you d-doing here with 1-1p Nordics?  
E: Our Fratelli are in trouble!  
2p E: F-f**k..  
E: Go to 2p America's place now!  
2p E: F-fine.. *Grabs a blue cloak and puts it on*  
E: Tele~!  
2p E: I-I'm going! *Waists a bit of energy and they arrive*  
E: Sthap right there 2p 'Murica!  
2p E and Nordics: Y-yeah!  
*Both Ensalias pull out a sword, one light blue (1p), the other white (2p). They both glowed, everyone in a fighting position*  
Both E's: Let's dance! *Smirk*  
E: To your previous statment, Frenchy couldn't help... *Says in a whisper*

~/\~

Ciao Ensalia!

What... The... Hell...?*confused, but doesn't take his eyes off 2P America* What took you so long?!

Take my advice then~*whsipers back* Why are the 1P Nordics here?

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	22. 2P America IX

Yo 2p Italy and 2p Romano,

No... * grumbles to himself* Aw s**t! * gets stabbed by 2p Italy's knife hidden under his foot* Ow...! That hurt! You got me... * is bleeding* I'll retreat this time but, this war is not over! * runs away to treat his wounds*

From,

2p America

~/\~

Ciao!

It is supposed to hurt!*shouts after 2P America then lowers his voice* Did he just run away? That's so stupid. And childish.

We won at least~

That's more like he let us win.

Doesn't matter~ Oh, 2P Fem America, you should call your friends to see if they are alright!

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	23. 2P Fem America V

Hey you two,

Yeah I will * phones her friends* They know now and they also just rescued 1p Fem Japan and are heading back here.

From,

2p Fem America

~/\~

Ciao bella!

Great. Now we are going back home.

Just send us a letter if you need our help! Bye 2P Fem America~

Come already!*drags 2P Romano back through the portal* Finally home.

But it was so much fun Vene~

Do NOT call me that!

Mi dispiace fratello. Ti voglio been~

Well, I don't.

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Bella= beautiful

Mi dispiace= I'm sorry

Fratello= brother

Ti voglio bene= I love you, to relatives and friends

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	24. 2P Fem America VI

Hey you two,

2p Fem England baked these cupcakes for you both and asked me to give them to you. * hands them both cupcakes* I would not allow her to put in any of her "special ingredients" and stood right over her shoulder as she baked these.

From,  
2p Fem America

~/\~

Ciao bella!

Cupcakes! I love them~

I don't. You can eat them all. I don't care.

You do~ You'll eat them when I'll leave them in the kitchen.

Shut up idiot! That's not true!

Yes it is~ Grazie for the cupcakes~

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Bella= beautiful

Grazie= thank you

Vaccine abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	25. Estella Tweak II

Hey again! Since those knives aren't just for show... *pulls out 2 katanas* HELLZ YEAH! Anyway here is my question;

Dear 2p! N. Italy ; If I said that you looked like a dolphin... How would you react?

Dear 2p ; If I wanted a hug... Would you give me one?

Ciao for now!

Hugs and kisses,  
-Estella Tweak... OUT!

~/\~

Ciao Estella Tweak!

I would cut your throat open, that would be my reaction. You're lucky we are talking through letters.*plays absent-mindedly with a bloodied knife*

He is always in such a sour mood! I would happily hug you~ I love hugging people, especially fratello~*goes to hug 2p!Italy*

Stay the hell away from me!*puts his knife in between them*

Aw... He never lets me hug him..*pouts as he steps backwards to avoid the knife*

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	26. 1P Ensalia IV

E: I was at their place! Don't judge, I wanted backup!  
N: ...  
E: I-it's not like I c-consider you guys backup! You're my friends! *Twirls Espiorn around* Lina, ready?  
2p E: Y-yeah!  
E: Guys, hold them off for a bit! This takes concentration!  
D: Ok!  
N: F-fine..  
Both E's: *The two Espiorns glow, slowly increasing in brightness*  
D: Denmark uses Battle Axe! Attack misses!  
N: Norway uses Trollolololol! It's super effective!  
S: Sweden uses Minecraft Logic! (+1 Diamond Sword)  
F: Finland uses Blabbering! It's not very effective!  
I: Iceland uses Volcanic Uproar! 2p America is trapped by lava!  
Both E's: Ensalia gathers energy into her sword!

~/\~

Ciao!

You do realize the idiot has retreated, right? You're fighting the air now.

Thanks for the help anyway~

And are those stupid Pokémon references? That's...impressive.

Fratello likes it~

No, it's incredibly stupid.

Don't mind him. He is just in a sour mood. Like always.

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	27. 2P America X

Yo 2p Italy and 2p Romano,

There will be another fight in three days and this time 2p England will be joining us, so get ready! Also a couple more 2ps will join me soon. Guess who.

From,

2p America

P.S. Tell 2p Fem America that I don't count her as my female counterpart anymore, got it?

~/\~

Ciao!

Ugh. Why do we have to put up with you? And who cares if the cupcake freak joins you?

We still are more nations~ And I'm sure that 2P!Spain will be on our side. He won't let anyone touch his precious stuff *points at himself* because he is very possessive.

Why should we freakin' guess? Most likely you will choose cupcake freak, your brother 2P!Canada and someone from the Bad Touch Trio.

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

P.S. Doesn't matter if you want or not, you will still be freakin' counterparts.

* * *

Ciao= hello

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	28. 2P America XI

Yo 2p Italy and 2p Romano,

We care! Your two guesses are correct. 2p Canada is on my side and of course 2p England as you already know, but the last one is not from the Bad Touch Trio, it's 2p Russia. You say that you have more 2ps on your side, but I have a powerful weapon being created right now that can easily stop you all! 2p Canada designed it himself.

From,

2p America

~/\~

Ciao!

Of course I was right. 2P Canada wouldn't just stand by and watch.

But we have two... er, three Englands! 1P and 1P Fem England and 2P Fem England!

So you bribed your two lovers and brother into fighting alongside you? That's almost cute. It's sickeningly sweet.*makes a face*

Fratello, that's not very smart to do.

What. Are you scared?

N-no...*shakes his head no*

Then act like it. And a powerful weapon? Don't make me laugh.

We have skilled fighters!

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	29. 2P America XII

Yo 2p Italy and 2p Romano,

2p England and 2p Russia are NOT my lovers damn it! 2p England is really annoying but he's useful for fights and 2p Russia... is just a friend! It is powerful! Just you wait... you 'll see very soon as to what it can do. Never underestimate your enemy!

From,

2p America

~/\~

Ciao!

Pfffft! Tell that to the fangirls! They won't believe you.

The fangirls are nice, chigi~ Even more those who give me hugs~

Shut the hell up about hugs, you idiot. We are in the middle of the war.

It's a war through letters. I'm trying to be funny.

Then stop it 'cause it is not working. And I'm not underestimating you. I'm just wondering what the oh-so-powerful weapon can do.

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Bacci e abbbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	30. 2P America XIII

Yo 2p Italy and 2p Romano,

The stupid fangirls can think what they want! If I told you what my weapon does now then it won't be any fun when you two actually face it. Besides, what it is supposed to do is a surprise. Of course I'll be nice and give you a hint. It functions similar to a clock.

From,

2p America

~/\~

Ciao!

It's a damn time machine? That would be pretty pointless.

But fratello! That would be dangerous! What if he turns back in time and attacks us in our sleep?!

Could you get any stupider? We don't sleep. Sleep here in The Mirror means showing weakness, idiota.

Um… That's right. I forgot.*laughs nervously* That's why you're always in a sour mood~

That's not true!

Yes, it is~

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Time for a little explaining. :D

The Mirror as 2p!Italy said it's what I call the 2P!s dimension.

The sleep thing is an idea. They fight each other (the 2P!s) whenever they see one another over stuff and sleep just when they are absolutely sure that they are really safe or don't sleep at all.

Thought I should say this :D.

Ciao= hell

Fratello= brother  
Idiota= idiot

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	31. 2P America XIV

Yo 2p Italy and 2p Romano,

So close! It does seem like a time machine but it does NOT go through time! * laughs* We finished it early so the fight will be early now! Take this! * uses weapon to stop time in place making 2p Italy and Romano freeze in place* This war will be easier to win now! * beats them down and takes all weapons from them both hidden and non hidden and captures them* Told you this weapon is very dangerous! * leaves with the captive 2p Italy and Romano*

From,

2p America

~/\~

Ciao!

Ugh! Let us go! Dammit!

Fratello!*whines, eyes wide in panic* I'm scared...

I know dammit. I'm thinking of something.

Think faster then... I'm starting to feel my legs become numb...

Shut up. Think for once too!

I-I'm trying...

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	32. 2P America XV

Yo 2p Italy and 2p Romano,

Let you go? Not a chance! * drops them in his basement with them tied up with chains* Thinking of what to do? You have no weapons so you can't escape me! My weapon is still activated on you two so you can't move! I wonder how long till Emily ( 2p Fem America) realizes you two are caught? Just admit it! You two lost this round!

From,

2p America

~/\~

Ciao!

We won't admit defeat!

Fratello... We have to turn that weapon off so we can escape these chains.

Thanks Captain Obvious.*an idea crosses his mind*This might work.*a bluish sphere surrounds them, countering the effect so they could move in it, but what was outside couldn't move* This must be the 2P Magic Trio's spell. Most likely 2P Norway.*frees himself and his brother from the chains*

Grazie for helping us~

How does it feel to be trapped by your own damn weapon?*smirks amused at the frozen 2P America*

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Grazie= thank you

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	33. 2P America XVI

Yo 2p Italy and Romano,

Damn it! * starts swearing* I'll get you for this! * is still frozen *

From,

2p America

~/\~

Ciao!

Whatever you say idiot.*leaves 2P America's basement and house and goes to 2P Fem America's place*

Bella! Can we stay with you?*is slightly limping, but smiles anyway*

We are not leaving anytime soon. Stupid 2P America thinks he is smart.*takes out a knife, one that was hidden very well, and looks at it, an evil smirk playing on his lips* I want my knives back. And revenge.

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Bella= beautiful

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	34. 2P Fem America VII

Hey you two,

Sure you can stay. That is if you don't mind the other 2p Fems and 1ps staying over here as well and what's this about male 2p America taking your knives?

From,

2p Fem America

~/\~

Ciao bella!

Well... We kind of got attacked, frozen in time and Vene's knives have been stolen. Side note, I don't mind the others' company~

That moron will pay for touching my precious knives.

You sound like uh... I can't remeber, but the line was something like "my precious".*chuckles*

It's not funny! And I hate stupid references. And company! It's bad enough with you.

Fratello is mean.*pouts*

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Baccie e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	35. 2P America XVII

Yo 2p Italy and 2p Romano,

Finally unfrozen! 2p England helped me out there. You want your precious knives back? * laughs loudly* So stupid! You could have just taken them back while I was still frozen! Now you will have to fight me for them. * smirk*

From,

2p America

~/\~

Ciao!

*completely unfazed* You stupid or what? I left them there on purpose.

Fratello will come back after them and he will have his revenge~

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	36. 2P America XVIII

Yo 2p Italy and 2p Romano,

You... left them with me on purpose?! All that just to fight and get revenge on me... That's too bad since I just got this good idea right now. * Smirks evilly* I'm currently at the Pacific Ocean on a boat and I am going to throw all of your precious knives in the middle of the ocean. * throws them in and watches as the knives sink to the bottom* How are you going to get them now huh? Weren't expecting that now, right? COME AND GET THEM IF YOU WANT!* is still mad about the weapon incident*

From,

2p America

~/\~

Ciao!

*his eye is twitching* You... YOU JUST THREW ALL OF MY KNIVES IN THE DAMN OCEAN?!

Uh-oh. Fratello is angry. That's never good.

*clenches his hand around the knife in his hand* You're going to pay for this. Nobody, FREAKIN' NOBODY, touches my knives and gets away with it!

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	37. 2P America XIX

Yo 2p Italy and 2p Romano,

You're mad! * laughs* Exactly what I expected. So, when are you coming to get your revenge on me exactly? I'm ready to fight you right now!

From,  
2p America

~/\~

Ciao!

Mad? You bet I'm mad. I'm furious! I'm fuming!

Fratello. That's not doing you any good.

Think as if he just drowned your stupid clothes.

That's just cruel! Besides, he is a fashion disaster himself. It gives me a headache just looking at him, really.

*chuckles amused* I couldn't agree more with you. And I'm coming right now! Prepare to meet my knives!

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	38. 2P America XX

Yo 2p Italy and 2p Romano,

Oh I will... * gets bat ready* You only have one knife right? Did you borrow the rest of the knives from 2p Fem Italy?

From,

2p America

~/\~

Ciao!

Let's just say that she was more than happy to let me borrow a few of her knives.

He just took them without telling her.

Shut up idiot! She knows about me taking her knives!

Then why is she so annoyed? It looks like she could strangle somebody with her bare hands which isn't very unlikely.

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	39. 2P Fem Italy

Ciao male counterpart,

I do not like you taking some of my precious knives without asking me FIRST! * grabs 2p Italy's shirt collar harshly and pulls him towards her* Next time ASK! GOT IT!? * is glaring menacingly into 2p Italy's eyes*

From,  
2p Fem Italy

~/\~

Ciao bella and female counterpart!

*shrugs carelessly, not affected by the glare* I'll give them back, don't worry.*smirks defiantly* Now let me go, so I can go and cut that idiot open!

Fratello, maybe you should take her with you.

I'm not taking her with me dammit!

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	40. 2P Fem Italy II

Ciao male counterpart,

* lets him go*

Fine... Just give them back when you're done with cutting male 2p America up ok?

From,

2p Fem Italy

~/\~

Ciao bella and female counterpart!

Finally.*tugs on his clothes a little*I'm going now.

I'm coming too fratello~

No freakin' way. You will get in my way.

That's not true!

Yes it is.

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	41. 1P Ensalia V

Both E's: Well, when he attacks we will counter quickly.  
E: Japan made me do that... Do you need more knives? Here! *Gives about 10 knives*  
D: That was just practice! Right, Norge?  
N: ...Sure...  
2p E: Fratello, take this knife, it will never be lost...  
E: Ahh, the enhanted knife?  
2p E: Yes...  
E: Mind if we stay over? It's hard enough to go back, and I already put elvish defences on you guys...  
N: Yeah...

~/\~

Ciao Ensalia!

*is leaving already, uninterested in either knives* All I need are my or Fem Italy's knives. Not some stupid enhanced one.

What's an elvish defence?*is confused as he follows his brother* And you have to ask Emily about that, if you can stay over.

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	42. 2P America XXI

Yo 2p Italy and Romano,

Finally you showed up! Now let's fight! * starts running towards 2p Italy and swings his bat hitting 2p Italy's arm knocking away his knife* Ha! Got you that time... * about to swing again*

From,

2p America

~/\~

Ciao!

That's cheating! Stop hitting fratello's arms!

*an arm shots up instinctively and the knife gets stuck in the bat, successfully keeping it away and the other arm extends and puts a knife that he had hidden in his sleeve to 2P!America's throat, all the while smirking*What were you saying?

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	43. 2P America XXII

Yo 2p Italy and 2p Romano,

If you haven't realized by now... look behind me. * 1p north Italy is seen tied up* I have recently caught your cowardly 1p wandering around my house looking lost and confused just before you arrived. * smirks* I wonder what I should do... maybe force feed him 2p England's poison cupcakes perhaps?

From,

2p America

~/\~

Ciao!

Don't you dare get those things anywhere near my stupido 1P!*presses the knife a little, making a thin line/scar* If you don't want your throat cut open.

*has snuck off and is trying to untie 1P!Italy* Don't make any noise, sí? I want to help you~

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Stupido= stupid

Sí= yes

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	44. 2P America XXIII

Yo 2p Italy and 2p Romano,

Hey, I wouldn't do that if I were you!

* gets 2p England to catch 2p Romano but fails*

From,

2p America

~/\~

Ciao!

Keep your eyes on your enemy! Or would you rather have your head cut off without looking your deafeat in its eyes?

That made no sense fratello.*finally unties 1P Italy who runs as fast as he can back to Emily's home*

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	45. 1P Ensalia VI

E: Magic defence, basicly. Like a ward...  
2p E: O-ok... stay safe, fratello..  
E: I'll ask her~!  
N: We all have to ask her...  
E: Yeah, yeah...  
D: I want beer!  
All except Den: NOT RIGHT NOW!  
D: ...

~/\~

Ciao Ensalia!

Ask her dammit!*mumbles the next sentences* And hope she doesn't allow you. It's bad enough as it is.

*heard him* That's mean fratellino! Everybody should be happy~

I don't care about anyone's happiness aside from my own.

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratellino= little brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	46. 2P America XXIV

Yo 2p Italy and 2p Romano,

Yeah... Yeah... * takes out a gun and shoots at 2p Italy* Take that!

From,

2p America

~/\~

Ciao!

*closes one eye in pain, but still smirks defiantly* I had even worse wounds.

Fratello! *tackles 2p!America* You cheater! Don't hurt fratello!

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	47. 1P Ensalia VII

Both E's: THATS MEAN FRATELLO!  
F: Let's go ask!  
N: Call me onii-chan  
I: No!  
N: Onii-cchan  
I: Not saying it...  
N: Onii-chan...  
I: Can't make me!  
N: Onaa-chan  
I: That makes no sence!  
Both E's: *Facepalm*  
S: 'o'r m'k'n' th'm m'd...  
D: Now's a good time for some beer!  
Everyone except Den: FINE!  
*They all go to a bar*

~/\~

Ciao Ensalia!

That's freakin' weird.*blinks confused* What the hell is coming this world to?

I wanna go too!

Stay here idiota! I'm not letting you run off with them.

Fratello cares~

I don't. I wouldn't have on who to try my knives otherwise.

Oh...*pouts* Meanie.

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Idiota= idiot

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	48. Luciana Bella Maria Vargas

Dear fratelli,

What do you guys think of your 1p's? Mine's too 'Innocent' but I think she's gunna come into a meeting one day with a sawed off shot gun. *shivers* She's so innocent it's creepy!

Luciana Bella Maria Vargas (the Sicilian Terror)

~/\~

Ciao sorella!

My counterpart is a coward. That represents a whole country. Shortly? An idiot.

That's mean fratello! Well... My counterpart isn't any better anyway. He cusses all the time and is a fashion disaster. That's not good either.

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Sorella= sister

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbtacci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	49. 1P Ensalia VIII

*Texts them*  
Ciao Fratelli! Denmark is drunk.  
D: No I-iiiim not!  
E: Denmark, your drunk, go home...  
D: Naaaah, Iiiiim alriiight...  
E: Atleast I'm not drunk...  
2p E: Do you-  
E: Yes, yes I do...  
D: Whaaat does sheee do?  
E: I sing random songs in different languages, most common Italian, followed by Japanese...  
D: Youuu do thaaat all thee tiiime!  
E: And now Norge let's play Strangle the Denmark.  
N: Ok.  
*They start strangling Den with his tie*  
E: This is what you get if you talk about my fluency in other languages...  
*Everyone scoots abit away from Ensalia*  
And that is what's happening at te bar. Bye fratelli~!

Your sorella Ensalia~

~/\~

Ciao Ensalia!

*are texting back*

What the hell...? Really now. What are you doing at a bar out of all the places?

A cafe would have been a better place! But I guess you're not like that.

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	50. Philippines

Juan looked up at his captors. His hands were bound together and his feet were locked in stocks. The Filipino didn't even know what he had done to incur their wrath.

"Could-could I be let out now?"

He glanced over to a box of feathers and brushes with the words "solleticare tortura" written on it. Juan looked down at his rosary, closed his eyes, and said a prayer.

~/\~

Ciao Juan!

Lovino looked over at his brother confused. The younger Italian was standing in from of the Filipino with an evil smirk on his face and what looked like something very fluffy.

"Fratello? Why is Philippines here?"

The other Italian glared at his brother as he threw the fluffy thing at his head.

"Mind your own damn business. And if you really want to know, he was walking outside our home."

"But it's impossible to get here unless you use a portal!"

The brothers kept arguing, ignoring Juan and his question.

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	51. 1P Ensalia IX

*Texts back again*  
Well, the Nordics drink alot and..  
((Hello. This is Admin Ashley. I hacked into your phone.))  
NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! MAH PHOOONE! D:  
((You didn't tell me you went to the 2p world AGAIN!))  
Well... Omahghash Den just started a bar fight... This happens every time! This is why we can't go to nice bars!  
(( Canadia's worried about uuuu))  
His (Country) name is Canada! And he's worried? Cazzo! I don't want people to worryyyy!  
(( Well too bad bakadou, you have your fratelli worried and also Japan and Doitsu!))  
Lovino? Worried about ME? That's abunch of lieees!  
(( But it's true kurana! ))  
Wooow... Anyways bai~!

~Ensalia  
((That worried Admin Ashley))

~/\~

Ciao Ensalia!

*are texting back*

This is too freakin' weird.

Fratello... I lost track of what she is saying.

Me too, dammit. And why should I care about the 1P!Nordics? They aren't my problem. They could go and jump off a bridge for all I care.

That's very mean!

I. Don't. Care.

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter ~ :D


	52. Philippines II

"How long are you keeping me here?"

Juan froze up as Lovino dragged a finger down the sole of his foot.

~/\~

Ciao Juan!

The older Italian looked at the Filipino, watching him stiffen as he oh so slowly dragged his finger down the sole of his foot.

"What do you think idiota? We are not letting you go anytime soon."

"You sure fratellino? He is too sensitive. Look how he stiffened just from my finger. That box will be the death of him."

"So? It's not like I give a damn. Nobody will notice his disappearance. This is our world. Nobody cares here."

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Idiota= idiot

Fratellino= little brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	53. 2P America XXV

Yo 2p Italy and 2p Romano,

Heh, I can easily blind you in your other eye...

* is tackled by 2p Romano*

Gah! Why you...! Let me go now!

From,

2p America

~/\~

Ciao!

No! Because of you, now my twin can't see with one eye! I hate you!*doesn't let go of 2P!America*

What the hell?! Get back here, you idiot! He is no match for you!

No!

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	54. Italy

Ciao~~

Grazie so much for saving me! Ve.. This world is scary! I was just getting ingredients for pasta when I got kidnapped... I bet Germany and fratellone are freaking out now~ Do you know how I can get back? I wanna get out of here before it happens again! *Whimpers* I don't want to die!

Arrivederci~

Feliciano Vargas

~/\~

Ciao 1P!fratello!

You want out of here? It's scary? Don't make me laugh.

Fratello! He is your counterpart, be nice to him!

Like hell I will. He wants to go back to the 1P!s world!

What's wrong with that?

You have the attenton span of a cat. He can't go back unless: 1) their England opens the portal from their own world which is impossible now that the Brit is here or 2) he goes through our portal which requests a drop of blood to open it.

That's gross.

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	55. Philippines III

Both Italian brothers began sawing feathers in between Juan's toes and dragging brushes across his feet. They quickly burned through his willpower and he began begging for mercy.

"NOO! P-PLEASE! STAHAHAP! HAHAHAHA!"

~/\~

Ciao Juan!

Veneziano let his brother do the work as he watched, the evil smirk still present.

"How about you tell us why the hell you are really here?"

"Should I stop when he answers?"

"No. That would be too nice from us."

Bacci e abbracci, Lovino and Veneziano

* * *

Ciao= hello

Fratello= brother

Bacci e abbracci= hugs and kisses

Thanks for the letter~ :D


	56. Notice

**Sorry , but this isn't an update. This is a note.**  
**I want to say that this fic is getting out of hand. I was originally going to stop it, put a note then delete it, but I decided against it.**  
**Any plot that has been up up until now is ending here. Any character that is already taken is staying with the FF user that sent him/her. The Nordics are free to be taken/nobody is writing them.**  
**ONLY ONE character per FF user.**  
**I would like it very much if you would send actual letters and not RP bits and pieces.**  
**This is all I have to say. I hope that more of you write letters in a review/PM./Wind-chan out!**


End file.
